


Help! I'm Living With A Dork!

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate (KnightofViolets)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, some Modern Day!AU, there's so much fluff in here that you could drown in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofViolets/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Corrin and Azura get up to when they're not trying to save the world? Well, this is the fic you've been waiting for! Here you will find a collection of this duo's various antics in their day to day lives. (Note: some one shots will take place in a Modern Day!AU)





	1. Why Sleep When You Can Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You think you could fill this prompt please? Modern AU! Azura coming back from work to see her wife crashed on the couch soundly asleep. Naturally she decides to cuddle with her <3\. My unpopular opinion but the Corrin I'm thinking of is the short one in the game, idk why, I like that model more than the default tall model of f!Corrin ^^;

Sighing heavily, Azura rummaged through her purse for her apartment keys. Today’s practice had lasted way longer than usual. So long in fact that it was nearing midnight by the time she finally arrived home. A triumphant grin appeared on her face when her hands touched cold metal. Once the door was unlocked, she quietly slid it open.

The only light radiated from the TV. It illuminated the very peaceful form of Corrin on the couch. At least she wasn’t on the floor this time. Trying to carry Corrin to the bedroom, although very possible, was a trying task.

Dropping her purse on the coffee table, Azura spotted a gaming controller laying upside down on the rug. On the TV the very big letters ‘Game Over’ were displayed. Without waking her sleeping girlfriend, Azura picked the controller up, and turned off the TV. The room was immediately engulfed in darkness.

Azura waited until her eyes adjusted before making her way back to the couch. Now, Corrin had shifted precariously close to the edge of the cushion. Carefully, Azura moved her girlfriend back onto her makeshift bed, and then proceeded to slide in behind her. Reaching up, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them.

The dancer wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, her head resting comfortably on Corrin’s head. As if sensing her presence, Corrin wiggled backwards into Azura’s embrace. A content sigh escaped her lips.Within minutes, Azura joined her in a peaceful sleep.

\---

Corrin slowly roused herself from the land of dreams. Her sleep-addled brain attempted to process where exactly she was. It was too hard to be her bed, but it was also too soft to be the floor. Opening her eyes took a lot more effort than she would like to admit. Darkness still reigned over the room. 

When she tried to move, however, she found that she was trapped. It was only then that she noticed the warm body pressed against her back. Gingerly, she turned in the embrace and came face to face with Azura. Well it was really more like face to chest, but same thing. Warm breath tickled Corrin’s crown of white hair, matching the gentle rise and fall of Azura’s chest.

Using her amazing wiggling skills, Corrin shifted herself so she was actually level with Azura’s head. The dancer murmured quietly in her sleep and tightened the hold she had on Corrin. When Azura tried to nuzzle Corrin, their foreheads collided. Both girls recoiled backwards with Corrin nearly falling off the couch.

Azura’s amber eyes snapped open, but she blinked a few times before she spoke. “You awake?”

Corrin nodded, “Yeah,” a yawn promptly overtook her.

Chuckling slightly, Azura’s hand found its way into Corrin’s white hair. Stroking it gently, she smiled serenely down at her girlfriend. “It’s still pretty early so you can go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay,” was the only response Corrin could muster. Being able to close her eyes again was amazing. However, as she was drifting off again, a soft kiss planted on her nose jerked her back to consciousness. Luckily, the dark hid her raging blush, but Azura still grinned anyway.

“So cute,” she whispered while idly twirling a strand of snowy hair. Her blush somehow got worse.

Corrin didn’t close her eyes until she felt Azura’s breathing slow. Happy that her girlfriend was getting some much deserved sleep, Corrin was content to nuzzle against Azura.

“I love you,” she whispered before drifting off, feeling completely safe in Azura’s arms.


	2. Sing The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You've done well so far... but that was just practice. No more games-to the death! In other words, you've done a dancing one with Corrin and Azura but how about one where Corrin sings? Competitive karaoke? Fluffy duet? Who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no idea what happened to the spacing for the one song. I tried to fix it but it wasn’t working so sorry about that!

“Corrin! Are you ready to go?”

“Just give me a second!”

The words had barely left her mouth before the bold word ‘Victory’ flashed across the screen. Cheers from her teammates blared through her headphones.

“Never mind I'll be right there!” Corrin shouted back at Azura while covering the mic on her headset. Returning her attention to the game, she spoke into the microphone this time. “I have to go you guys.”

“Date night?” Silas’s voice spoke up over the crinkling that was most likely coming from his line.

“Yeah,” Corrin couldn't help the dreamy smile that spread over her face.

“Have fun,” Kagero said when Silas finally decided to quiet down.  

“I will. Talk later,” with all the goodbyes exchanged, Corrin turned off all her electronics and headed over to her patiently waiting girlfriend. Walking straight up to her, she planted a light peck on the dancer’s lips. “I'm sorry for making you wait. Let's go.” 

Grabbing Azura’s hand, Corrin practically dragged her out of their apartment and into the empty stairwell. “Well aren't you excited,” Azura chuckled at the hyperactive girl.  

“Of course,” These were the nights that Corrin looked forward to every week. Nothing was better than the two of them just spending time with each other at random venues. Speaking of venues… “Hey, where are we going tonight anyway?” 

“It's a secret.” 

Corrin halted right before opening the door to the outside world. “Ok, now you have to tell me,” Curiosity nagged at her mind.

“I can't,” Azura walked right past the puzzled girl and lead them outside onto the sidewalk.

“Why not?” Moving onto her next tactic, she pouted sadly. It usually did the trick.

To her surprise, a slight shrug of her shoulders and a, “my lips are sealed,” were the only response she received. Corrin knew that phrase very well. That meant that this secret was something that Azura would only tell when she felt like it; no amount of convincing would ever change her mind. Accepting this fact, Corrin decided to wait and see.

Bits and pieces of conversation filled their walk, but mostly a comfortable silence reigned. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Corrin, but was really only about 15 minutes, Azura led them into a nondescript cafe. Nothing really special about it as far as Corrin could tell.

To be honest, Corrin was not at all surprised that this was the place that Azura had chosen to take her. Usually she preferred quieter places, so it was quite a shock when they found out that nearly all the tables were full. Despite this fact, Azura immediately marched over to one of the few empty tables. A plain reservation card laid on the wooden surface.

“I didn't know that you could reserve tables at a cafe,” Corrin picked up the little card and inspected it curiously.

Azura shrugged in response, “I used to come here a lot so I know the owners,” her amber gaze was drawn to something on the other side of the room, “speaking of owners, I'll be right back.” In the blink of an eye, the dancer was striding gracefully across the cafe.

With few options, Corrin sat down at the table. Out of habit, she scanned the area. People watching was a favourite hobby of hers. The lives of all the people around her absolutely fascinated her. As her gaze travelled, she noticed speakers strategically placed around the venue. Unintentionally, she found Azura talking to a girl with very colourful hair. It was akin to blue and pink cotton candy and tied into pigtails.

As if sensing her gaze, Azura glanced Corrin’s way and the other girl followed suit. The dancer spoke for a little longer before breaking away from the conversation. Corrin watched her easily maneuver through the crowd and back to the table.

“Was that the owner?” Corrin asked once her girlfriend was back within hearing range.

Surprisingly, a mischievous smile appeared on her features, “Yes it was. She's going to bring something over for us.”

There was definitely more, but Azura seemed determined to keep it a secret. Resisting the urge to prod more, Corrin changed topics and the two dove into conversation. After a while, their food, consisting of complex pastries, arrived. Never before had Corrin tasted such delicious treats. The little moan of pleasure she let out couldn't be helped.

Azura chuckled at the display, “You have a little something on you.”

“Where?”

The dancer immediately leaned across the table and drew her finger slowly over the top of Corrin’s lips. An uncontrolled shiver went through her victim. Pulling back, Azura revealed a dab of whipped cream on the tip of her finger. She lazily licked the condiment off, enjoying the way the other girl’s face reddened more each second. Despite the blush, a grin had planted itself firmly on Corrin's features.

Before either of them could say anything, a cough emerged from the speakers that Corrin had noticed earlier. The source of the noise was a stage that had been hidden by the crowd of people. On said stage was the same girl that Azura had been talking to.

Corrin turned to her girlfriend with a questioning stare, but all she received was a knowing smile.

“Welcome back everyone to another karaoke night!”

Corrin turned back to Azura; her head tilted to the side in confusion. “Karaoke night? But I already get to hear you sing all the time at home.”

That same mischievous smirk from before was back. “You'll see.”

“...today we have a newcomer. Everyone welcome Corrin!” Polite applause filled the room.

Freezing at the mention of her name, Corrin looked over at Azura. “Surprise,” was all she said with an innocent face.

Leaning over the table, Corrin spoke in a hushed whisper. “I've never sung in front of anyone but you before! What if I mess up?”

Azura patted her girlfriend’s hand reassuringly, “You'll be fine,” the girl remained unconvinced, “How about if you do this, then I'll play that game you love with you all weekend.”

The proposition certainly perked Corrin’s interest. Azura rarely, if ever, played video games with her. Usually, she preferred to just sit with and watch.

“Deal,” they shook on it.

Corrin slowly weaved her way through the crowd and stepped onto the stage. Nervously she walked up to the microphone. Placed beside it was a tablet displaying a list of songs. Scrolling down, she managed to find one of her favourite songs. When she tapped it, the music immediately began flowing through the speakers. Glancing over in Azura’s direction, she received a thumbs up.

With a deep breath, she began.

**And though I never got her name** ****  
**Or time to find out anything** ****  
**I loved her just the same** **  
**

The first few notes were rusty out of nervousness and a lack of a warm up.

**And though I rode a different road** ****  
**And sang a different song** ****  
**I'll love her till my last breath's gone** **  
**

As she went along though, she slipped into the rhythm.

**Like a river made of silver** ****  
**Everyone came running to the scene** ****  
**I was shot down in cold blood** ****  
**By an angel in blue jeans** ****  
**  
** The crowd around Corrin couldn't hide the proud smile on Azura’s face.

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh**

**Late that night she got away** ****  
**I chased her to the turnpike** ****  
**Then lost her where the music never plays** ****  
**And though I rolled upon the stones** ****  
**And fell into the water** **  
** **I'll love her till my judgment day**

At this point, her usual confidence started to make its reappearance.

**Like a sunrise made of white lies** ****  
**Everything was nothing as it seems** ****  
**I was shot down in cold blood** ****  
**By an angel in blue jeans** ****  
****  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh** ****  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh** ****  
****  
**I hear voices calling all around** ****  
**I keep falling down** ****  
**I think my heart could pound right out of me** ****  
**I see a million different ways** ****  
**To never leave this maze alive** ****  
****  
**I woke up in somebody's arms** ****  
**Strange and so familiar** ****  
**Where nothing could go wrong** ****  
**Barely alive or nearly dead** ****  
**Somehow awake in my own bed** ****  
**And there you are** **  
**

Corrin lazily pointed at Azura; their eyes locked together.

**Like a highway headed my way** ****  
**Life is but a dream** ****  
**I was shot down by your love** ****  
**My angel in blue jeans** ****  
**  
** The two girls shared a smile.

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh** ****  
**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh** ****  
**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah** **  
** **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah**

As soon as the music faded away, applause broke out around the venue; the loudest of all was Azura of course. Leaping off the stage, Corrin squeezed between people as she ran towards Azura. When she reached her, she practically tackled the dancer win a hug.

“I did it!” It was only at that moment that Corrin realized how much she was actually shaking.

“You were amazing,” Azura soothingly rubbed her girlfriend’s back to get rid of those last threads of anxiety.

The rest of the evening went by fairly smoothly. A lot more of the cafe’s patrons performed on stage. Some were good, and some were bad. It was pretty much what you would expect from this kind of informal event. After another person finished their performance, the owner of the cafe, who Corrin learned was named Peri, stepped onto the stage.

“Thank you everybody for another successful karaoke night!” Cheers came from the audience. “To wrap this up, I would like to invite your favourite local singer onto the stage. Azura, come on up here!”

An excited smile spread across Corrin’s face at the thought of hearing Azura sing. When a hand pulled her to her feet, confusion took over.

Azura provided a small grin, “Come on.”

“Oh, um, okay.”

When they both stood in front of the microphone, Azura immediately began scrolling through songs. Although Corrin didn’t see what she picked, she recognized the instrumental filtering through the speakers.

Stepping up to the microphone, Azura started.

_The world around me is lost in misery_

_The only good I've got in my life is you_

_No meaning, no other reason_

_When everything feels wrong I feel right with you_

Corrin linked arms with Azura and took over.

**So madly, desperate, deeply obsessed**

**Your love is better than life to me**

**Can I have this moment forever?**

_Take me to the beginning_

Both of them pressed against each other until they couldn’t anymore.

**_You are what I believe_ **

_I'll live and die for you_

**_This is all that I need_ **

_When nothing is real you are my truth_

**In the darkness you shine**

**Can you keep me safe tonight?**

**_When I'm down on my knees_ **

**_You are what I believe_ **

Corrin idly rested her head on Azura’s shoulder.

_When we started whole-hearted_

_I never needed anything or anyone else_

_I was broken – you made me whole again_

_The only one I trusted more than myself_

**So madly, desperate, deeply**

**I will live for you completely**

**Can I have this moment forever?**

_Take me to the beginning_

**_You are what I believe_ **

_I'll live and die for you_

**_This is all that I need_ **

_When nothing is real you are my truth_

**In the darkness you shine**

**Can you keep me safe tonight?**

**_When I'm down on my knees_ **

**_You are what I believe_ **

**_Believe in your love, believe in your life_ **

**_Believe that you can put me back together on the inside_ **

_Chase all the fear away_

**_Every time I speak your name_ **

_Take me – you are what I believe_

As the short instrumental started, Corrin felt something nudge her. Turning in that direction, she found herself receiving a small peck on the lips from Azura. Even without seeing it, she knew her face look like a tomato. Azura, of course, acted like nothing had happened.

**_You are what I believe_ **

_I'll live and die for you_

**_This is all that I need_ **

_When nothing is real you are my truth_

**In the darkness you shine**

**Can you keep me safe tonight?**

**_When I'm down on my knees_ **

**_You are what I believe_ **

The moment the note ended, Corrin took advantage of Azura’s distraction and pulled her into a long kiss. Caught completely off guard, Azura stared wide-eyed at her girlfriend. After a second, she gave into it. Corrin smiled triumphantly into the kiss.

Revenge really is sweet.


	3. I'm Going To Cast A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ok writing prompt time: Corrin decides to class to a Witch and Azura's brain stops working. Please.

Searching for her girlfriend in a castle of this magnitude was a hard enough task. Unfortunately, the difficulty level tripled when said girlfriend also happened to know every nook and cranny of the place. Azura sighed tiredly as she found yet another empty room. Despite her best efforts, her search was turning out to be quite fruitless.

Taking to the hallways for the umpteenth time, Azura continued her journey through the castle’s maze. If she hadn’t been looking down at the time, the dancer surely would have missed it. A sudden bright flash illuminated the crack beneath a nearby door. Azura froze in place. There were only a few people who would be in this more abandoned section of the castle. Only one of those possibilities was good.

Taking a moment to grab one of the naginatas from a nearby display, Azura slowly approached the door. Someone shuffling around could be heard on the other side. Cautiously, she opened the door and peeked into the room. What she saw made her naginata go clattering to the ground.

Inside there stood a statuesque girl illuminated only by a nearby candle and the faint glow of a floating lantern. Her back was to the entrance, but Azura couldn’t help but admire her beautiful coal black dress that managed to fit in all the right places. This pure colour really accentuated the splash of violet around the midriff. Majorly contrasting the outfit were long locks of snow white hair that cascaded down her back. Crowned on top of her hair was a matching black hat with an absurdly large brim and a pointed top.

At the sound of metal clanging to the ground, the girl whirled around immediately revealing...Corrin? Both girls were surprised for completely different reasons.

“Oh, Azura, it’s you,” Corrin breathed a sigh of relief. However, the dancer didn’t really notice, she was too preoccupied with...other things. 

Now that Corrin was facing her, Azura’s amber eyes couldn’t help but continue their previous roaming. Starting at her, for once, brown boot clad feet, her gaze made its way up. A large slit up the right side of the dress left little to the imagination; she lingered on that spot longer than intended. Next, her mocha belt highlighted the curve of Corrin’s hips. 

“Azura? Are you alright?” Corrin walked over to the still very much in shock Azura. What the girl did not know was that her hips sashayed with each step. The dancer was effectively mesmerized.

Somehow managing to tear her eyes away, she followed the purple midriff up to Corrin’s cleavage. This particular dress sure did a damn good job at making it more prominent, especially now that she was standing right in front of her. Finally, Azura dragged her gaze up to meet very concerned crimson eyes. 

“Your cheeks are really flushed,” The feel of Corrin’s cool hand being placed on Azura’s cheek sent an involuntary shiver through her.

“I...You…” Azura struggled to search her brain for any words to describe what she was experiencing. With her brain continuing to fail her, all she could do was stare at this goddess before her. How did she end up with someone like her? Someone that could so easily cast a spell on her.

“I decided to reclass to witch,” Corrin commented when she saw that Azura’s gaze kept returning to her clothing. Striking a dramatic pose, she grinned cheekily, “So what do you think?”

“It’s...You...I…Wow” was still the most she could get out. As Azura gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes, something clicked behind them. A teasing smile inched its way onto her face. 

Corrin moved closer until the two of them were just barely separated. Azura’s breath caught in her throat when she felt warm breath tickled the shell of her ear. “Azura, I take it you’re spellbound?” Traces of a giggle filled her voice. 

Although both girls were very prone to teasing, Corrin has almost always had the most satisfying reaction when she was the victim. Much to the dismay of Corrin, Azura often kept her cool despite numerous attempts at eliciting a response. Now, however, the tables have turned, and Azura knew that Corrin was going to relish every second of it.


	4. What Are You Afraid Of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It would be funny if Azura read a scary story and Corrin got really scared so she was being extra clingy? Even at meetings and stuff : 3

Moonlight shone through the window of the room, illuminating the forms of Azura and Corrin. The pair’s emotions couldn’t have been more opposite in that moment. Azura sat cross legged in the middle of the bed. Although her voice came out in a hushed tone, her face betrayed the fact that she was enjoying herself. Meanwhile, the only visible part of Corrin was her wide crimson eyes peeking over the edge of her blanket.

“And then what happened?” Corrin squeaked, hanging desperately onto her girlfriend's every word.

A mischievous grin spread across Azura’s features, “Then, she woke up on the shore. A whole week had passed. She tried to tell the town about the monsters that lurked in the lake. Everyone thought she was crazy.”

“What happened to her?” Corrin leaned forward in anticipation.

Azura also moved closer, “Every night, she heard the singing voices of the creatures of the lake calling to her. Begging her to come back.” A dramatic pause, “Her body was found two weeks after the original incident. The cause of death? Drowning. Despite that, she died with a smile on her face.

A shiver went up Corrin’s spine.

“It’s said that the creatures still live within the lake. Every once in awhile, they’ll send one of their own out onto land to lure their next victim in. If you ever hear their singing, it’s already too late.” Azura leaned back onto her hands, seeming satisfied with the story.

On the other hand, Corrin was still reeling from the ending. “Wait, so these creatures can pass as humans?”

Azura nodded, “They could be anyone. You could never tell the difference.” With a yawn and nice stretch, she flopped back onto her side of the bed. “Well, I’m going to sleep. Good night, Corrin.” 

After a while, Azura’s breathing slowed. It took a lot longer for Corrin to fall asleep. How could she when every shadow could contain a monster?

\---

“Due to a recent outbreak of Faceless near the border, we should…”

Azura was only half listening to Ryoma’s report. Every once in awhile she would jot down something that might be important, but otherwise nothing much was happening. 

As this thought crossed her mind, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Corrin was trying, and failing, to surreptitiously shift her chair closer to Azura’s. She had been doing this the entire meeting. Azura didn’t even think it was possible for their chairs to be any closer. No one else seemed to notice. 

Azura brushed the strange behaviour aside. Maybe she was cold or something.

But it didn’t stop there.

“Shouldn’t you be sparring with Hinoka?” Azura asked her girlfriend, who was resting on the bed. She nervously flipped through the book in her hands. The cover showed some kind of monster.

Corrin’s gaze briefly flicked up, but she avoided eye contact. “No, I’ve decided to skip it today.”

There was definitely something going on. Corrin rarely, if ever, skipped practice. 

Instead of asking about it, Azura stood up from the desk. “Well I’m going to the bathroom, so I’ll be back soon.”

Corrin was immediately on her feet as well. “I’ll go with you.”

Azura raised her eyebrow questioningly, “Why?

 

“Um...to keep you company?” A weak smile was on her face. 

It took a moment for Azura to respond. This was just weird. “I guess you can...”

True to her word, Corrin remained nearby while Azura relieved herself. When they returned to their room, Corrin was also as close as possible.

Many other incidents followed. Throughout the week, Corrin managed to be by Azura’s side every hour of every single day. They did everything together. This included eating, sleeping, planning, going for walks, sparring, and even going to the bathroom, which was still weird.

Nearly two weeks had passed by the time the cause of the problem revealed itself.

\---

When Azura said she was going for a walk, Corrin did not expect to end up here. The slightly murky liquid reflected her terrified crimson eyes right back at her. Despite every fiber of her being telling her to run away, her body refused to move. 

All of a sudden, someone started to sing. Somehow, Corrin regained control of her muscles. As quickly as she could she backed away from the water. Her back bumped into someone. She barely stifled a scream.

“Corrin! Corrin, what’s wrong?” Azura turned Corrin around, and firmly grasped her shoulders. Her worried amber eyes scanned her girlfriend’s face. Even with the knowledge that it was Azura, Corrin’s breaths still came in rapid gasps. 

“I’m sorry...I thought...I thought you were...” The words struggled to form, “one of those things.”

“Those things?” It only took a moment for the pieces to connect in Azura’s mind. In a flash, she had pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “I’m sorry if the story upset you Corrin. I didn’t think that you were that easily scared.”

“It’s ok,” Corrin spoke quietly, “I just need to read something happier now.”

A pause.

“Is this a bad time to mention that I have another scary story?”

“Azura.”

“I’ll save it for another time.”


End file.
